


Single Parent No More

by Mjfeazy



Series: Chansung family [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Chan is a dad, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jisung is pregnant, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Proposals, doctor Younghyun, jae is the best, nurse sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjfeazy/pseuds/Mjfeazy
Summary: A couple hours later Jisung stood outside of Chan's apartment. He was waiting for the other to come home from work. Jisung shifts his weight from side to side trying to calm his anxiety down. Jisung hears the elevator open and sees Chan walk out without the kids.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Chansung family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776229
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	Single Parent No More

**Author's Note:**

> The wait is finally over.

"I didn't even know this was possible."

"Me either it's kinda cool."

"I can't go through something like this alone." 

"And you won't I'll make Changbin get me pregnant too so we can do this together." 

"FELIX" 

"Okay all jokes aside I'm here for you." 

"What if Chan doesn't want it?" 

"Jisung of course he's gonna want it. He's a family man he loves kids." Felix pauses to interlace his hand with Jisung's. "And if he doesn't want it then I'll claim it. It can be our platonic soulmate love child." Felix finishes earning a giggle from his best friend. 

"Thanks Lixie."

"Of course Sungie." 

A couple hours later Jisung stood outside of Chan's apartment. He was waiting for the other to come home from work. Jisung shifts his weight from side to side trying to calm his anxiety down. Jisung hears the elevator open and sees Chan walk out without the kids. 

"Where's the kids?" Jisung asks. 

"Changbin and Felix took them out to some arcade." Chan replies and Jisung makes a mental note to thank Felix later when he gets the chance. Chan walks up to Jisung and places a loving kiss on his lips before opening his apartment door and walking inside with Jisung. 

"You okay you seem fidgety?" 

"Um yeah well actually no I'm I don't know honestly." 

Chan raises an eyebrow at Jisung's response confused. "What's wrong baby?" 

"See that's the thing." 

"Huh?" 

Jisung huffs trying to figure out a way to tell Chan. "Do you know the difference between male and females?" 

"Yeah." 

"What is it?" 

"Males can't get pregnant." 

"Wrong answer." 

"Jisung how is that wrong?" 

"Cause I'm pregnant." Jisung squeaks before hiding behind one of the pillows Chan has on the couch. After a couple of minutes of silence Jisung looks up and sees Chan just staring at him. "Chan please say something." 

"Your not lying right?" Chan asks staring at Jisung's face. 

"No I'm not." 

Chan's face breaks out into a smile and he surges forward grabbing Jisung and pulling him into a deep kiss. Chan pulls away jumping into the air. "We're gonna have a kid together I can't believe it."

"Wait so your not mad?" 

Chan instantly stops jumping and looks at Jisung with a serious expression. "Of course not Sungie. This is amazing I didn't even know it was possible. I'm excited to go through this with you. But that's if you want to cause at the end of the day it's your body your choice if you don't want to have the baby I'll understand." 

"No I want to I just didn't know if you would want to." 

"Well of course I want it." 

Jisung smiles before remembering something. "Guess I gotta tell Felix our platonic soulmate love child is a no go." 

"WHAT!"  
——————————-  
1st month   
Jisung sighs and rubs his little bump. It was tiny but it was there. He sat in the car next to Chan driving back from his doctor appointment to see the baby. Today is the day they were going to tell the kids that Jisung is pregnant. Chan wanted to wait till they had the appointment so they had something to show the kids to help explain a little better. Chan reaches over and places his hand on Jisung's thigh and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Relax baby it'll be fine." 

"I'm just nervous the kids aren't going to be happy." 

"The kids are going to be excited." Chan says before pulling into the parking garage. "Come on."   
The couple get out the car and make their way to Chan's apartment. As soon as Chan opens the door all you can hear is laughter. They walk into the living room and see Changbin has Minho and Hyunjin pinned down tickling them while Felix was tickling Jeongin and Seungmin.  
Felix looks up and notices the couple and smiles. Felix hits Changbin before getting up and walking over to Jisung. Jisung quickly pulls Felix into a hug. 

"We'll talk later." Felix whispers into Jisung's ear. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To make babies with Changbin." 

Jisung bursts out laughing causing Changbin and Chan to stare at them. 

"What's so funny?" Changbin asks. 

"It's a soulmate thing." Felix and Jisung respond simultaneously causing Changbin to chuckle before walking towards the pair. Changbin wraps his arms around Jisung and Felix hugging them both in a quick hug before letting go. 

"Good luck." Changbin whispers to Jisung before leaving the apartment with Felix.

"Boys come sit down we got something to tell you." Chan calls out to the kids form his spot on the couch. Quickly all four little boys run to their dad sitting around him. Jeongin looks over and sees Jisung is still standing. 

"Come on mommy." Jeongin smiles making Jisung's heart flutter. Quickly Jisung walks over and claims his seat inbetween Minho and Seungmin. 

"What do you guys have to tell us?" Hyunjin asks looking at both the adults. Jisung looks over at Chan signaling for him to take the lead because Jisung was too nervous. Chan pulls out the sonogram picture and shows it to kids. 

"Do you know what this is?" Chan asks carefully studying his kids faces. 

"It's a baby." Minho says and Chan nods. 

"Where's the baby?" Seungmin asks looking between Chan and Jisung. 

"The baby is in mommy's belly." Chan replies carefully while pointing at Jisung's tummy. Jeongin looks up at Jisung with big eyes. 

"Mommy you have a baby in your belly?" Jeongin asks and Jisung smiles nodding. 

"Yes baby I do." 

All of a sudden the kids start jumping up and down hugging each other. 

"We're gonna be big brothers." Hyunjin cheers. 

"I finally get to be a big brother." Jeongin smiles. 

"I can't wait." Minho laughs. 

"I just want you to know that I'm going to be the best big brother out of all of us." Seungmin says making the other three start arguing with him about who will be the best big brother. 

Chan looks over at Jisung with a huge smile. "I told you they would be excited." 

Jisung laughs before placing a quick kiss on Chan's lips. 

A couple of days later Jisung was laying on the couch in Felix and his apartment. Felix was sprawled out on the coffee table in front of Jisung staring at him. The sound of Pokémon playing on the tv was a nice background noise as the two stared at each other.

"Does it feel weird?" Felix asks after a couple of minutes. 

"Not really. At least not yet but there is something I wanna talk to you about." 

"What is it?" 

"I want you to be the godparent of the baby." 

"Really?" 

"Well of course. We are soulmates it's only fair." 

Felix bursts out crying and Jisung instantly gets up and lays on top of Felix hugging the Australian boy. 

"I love you Sungie." 

"I love you too." Jisung bursts out crying clinging onto Felix tighter. 

A couple of hours later Changbin walks into the apartment to find Felix and Jisung cuddled up asleep on the coffee table. Changbin chuckles before quickly carrying Felix to his bed and then going to carry Jisung to Felix's bed also. As soon as Changbin places Jisung on Felix's bed they cling to each other again. Changbin goes to leave but a hand on his wrist stops him. Changbin looks and sees Jisung staring at him with sleepy eyes. 

"Stay there's more then enough room for you." 

Changbin nods before climbing over both boys and laying against the wall. Changbin reaches out and pulls both boys closer to him and that's how the fall asleep that night. All three cuddled close together. 

The next morning Jisung quietly leaves Felix's room and makes his way to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and a quick shower Jisung makes his way to Chan's apartment. Slipping inside Jisung makes a beeline for Chan's room. Climbing on top of the bed Jisung pokes at a sleeping Chan's dimple until said person opens his eyes. 

"Good morning baby." Chan smiles showing off his dimples and Jisung feels butterflies in his stomach. Smiling Jisung climbs under the covers and clings onto his boyfriend. Chan runs his hand up and down Jisung's back slowly. 

"Did you sleep okay baby?" 

"Yeah I cuddled with Felix and Changbin."

"That's nice baby." Chan replies. 

Both boys lay there in silence the only thing being heard is their breathing for a while before the door to the bedroom opens and little footsteps are heard before someone is climbing into bed and laying down on top of Chan's chest. 

"Good morning Minnie." Jisung speaks softly poking Seungmin's cheek. 

"Good morning mommy. Morning daddy." 

"Did you sleep okay?" Chan asks running his hand through Seungmin's hair earning a quiet hum from Seungmin in response to answer his question. 

"I'm gonna go make breakfast you stay with mommy." Chan says sliding Seungmin off of him and into Jisung's arms before getting up and heading out the room. 

Seungmin quickly cuddles closer to Jisung and holds onto the boy's shirt. Without even realizing Jisung falls back asleep along with Seungmin holding the boy close to him. Twenty minutes later Chan enters his kid's room only to discover it empty. Chan raises an eyebrow and quickly looks around the room only to find the boys aren't in there. Leaving the room Chan opens the door to his room to find Jisung sound asleep with all four boys huddled against him while still being cautious of the small belly bump. 

Later that day Jisung stood in the kitchen making a peanut butter jelly sandwich with Minho seated on the island right next to him. Jisung looks up and notices Minho staring at him.   
"What's up bub?" Jisung asks Minho causing the said boy to smile. 

"Nothing mommy you just look really pretty that's all." Minho replies and Jisung raises an eyebrow at his response confused. The squirrel boy didn't get how Minho could think he looked pretty right now. His hair was a mess, his clothes were way too big on him (because they were actually clothes Jisung stole from Chan but he would never admit that out loud) and he had on two different colored socks. 

"Thank you Min." Jisung finally says after a couple of minutes. 

"I know you don't think you look pretty right now but you really are." Minho tells the older male before hopping off the island and walking away leaving Jisung standing there shocked. How Minho was so smart even for a young boy Jisung would never know. Jisung makes a mental note to pray asking God for his baby to come out as smart as all of Chan's other boys. He also makes another mental note to ask Chan how he managed to raise such smart kids so that they can be able to do the same for the baby. Quickly Jisung puts everything away and grabs his sand which before making his way to the living room where everyone was sitting watching some Disney movie playing on tv.  
————————————  
2nd month   
Jisung yawned stretching his body out only for a small hand to cover his mouth. 

"Shhhh little squirrel sleep some more." Hyunjin mumbles sleepily causing Jisung to break out into a smile before wrapping his arms around the boy and cuddling closely to him. Not even two minutes later Jisung is running into the bathroom and throwing up everything his stomach had to offer. Groaning Jisung sits in the floor and leans against the bathroom wall exhausted. Jisung hears feet hitting the floor before a head pokes into the bathroom. 

Hyunjin frowns and walks over to sit next to Jisung. "I'm sorry mommy." 

"Why?" 

"Because my little sibling isn't being very nice to you right now." 

Giggling Jisung hugs Hyunjin tightly before standing up. "Come on let's brush our teeth so we can eat some food." 

After brushing his teeth three times because he kept throwing up every couple of minutes Jisung finally makes his way into the kitchen to cook some breakfast for Hyunjin and him. After finishing breakfast the boys end up cuddling on the couch watching the little mermaid because according to Hyunjin he is a mermaid and needs to support his fellow mermaids. Jisung yawns pulling Hyunjin closer to him. 

"Mommy i have a question."

"What is it?" 

"Why do you and Felix always sit or stand on your coffee table?" 

Jisung raises an eyebrow and looks at the coffee table. "honestly I have no idea we just do." 

"Silly mommy." Hyunjin laughs loudly making Jisung smile. 

The next day Jisung is sitting in the passenger seat of Changbin's car. He had a doctor appointment for the baby and unfortunately Chan had a very important meeting that he couldn't miss and Felix had a lecture so Changbin offered to go with Jisung so the younger wouldn't have to go alone. Changbin stops at a red light and looks over at Jisung to see the male already looking at him. 

"Can i ask you something?" Jisung questions. 

"Of course."

"How are you so cool with the relationship i have with Felix?"

"I'm cool with it because I know that you have known Felix way longer then i have and that you guys have a bond it's not my place to come between it. if i did i wouldn't really be a good boyfriend. Plus i know the love you guys have for each other is platonic." Changbin responds honestly. The light changes to green and Changbin continues to drive leaving Jisung stunned in his seat. 

"you honestly don't get jealous?"

Changbin chuckles at the question. "No Jisung i don't i trust Felix and I know he would never cheat on me. Plus it would be stupid to get jealous over your relationship with him. You guys are soulmates and thats okay." 

Jisung smiles widely. "I can see why Felix likes you so much. Thanks for loving my best friend the way he should be loved."

"Why did you ask in the first place?" Changbin asks before pulling into the parking lot and parking. 

"Felix's last boyfriend made him choose between him and me."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Felix choose you." 

Jisung giggles smiling brightly. "yeah. I felt so bad that he had to choose but now I'm glad he did because if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to go out with you." 

Changbin smiles back at Jisung. "It feels like your giving me permission to marry him." 

Jisung winks before getting out the car laughing and walking into the building along with Changbin. Both males sit waiting for a little bit before Jisung's name get called and he stands moving to follow the nurse. Changbin follows silently before taking a seat in the room. Jisung sits on the little bed. 

"I'm Doctor YoungHyun and this is nurse Sungjin." Doctor YoungHyun introduces. 

"I'm Jisung and thats Changbin." 

"Hows your pregnancy been so far?" 

"It's been okay but I've been throwing up a lot." 

"that's completely normal is it all day or just morning?" 

"just the morning."

"by the second trimester that should either go away or not be as bad." Doctor YoungHyun informs Jisung. "now lay back for me and pull up your shirt." 

Jisung leans back and raises his shirt so that his little bump is on display. 

"It's going to be a little cold." Doctor YoungHyun says before squirting the gel on Jisung's bump. YoungHyun puts the transducer on Jisung's bump and moves it around to find the baby. 

"Is this the father?" nurse SungJin asks causing Jisung and Chan to laugh. 

"No the father is at work. He's just my friend." Jisung tells him and SungJin nods. 

"you remind me of YoungHyun and I." SungJin respond. YoungHyun raises an eyebrow as he continues to look for the baby. 

"really how?" 

"well when i got my wife pregnant with my son Wonpil, YoungHyun went and got his husband Jae pregnant with their son Dowoon so that they could get married." SungJin says earning a chuckle from YoungHyun. 

"I thought we agreed not to tell anyone that." YoungHyun chuckles before finally finding the baby and turning to face Jisung. "There's your baby." 

Jisung smiles looking at the screen happily watching his little peanut on the screen. Before Jisung even realizes it he's sitting up and the appointment is done. 

"Can i talk to Jisung in private for a minute?" YoungHyun asks. 

"I'll wait for you in the car." Changbin tells Jisung before leaving the room with SungJin. 

"Is something wrong?" Jisung asks. 

"No I just wanted a minute to talk to you about your pregnancy journey." YoungHyun says and Jisung nods signaling YoungHyun to continue. 

"Male pregnancies are extremely difficult to go through and it's very challenging mentally and physically. I wanted to give you my husband's number just in case you have any questions or anything that you wanted to ask." YoungHyun says before handing Jisung a card with a number scribbled on it. 

"Why your husband's and not yours?" Jisung asks confused. 

"My husband had a very difficult pregnancy with our son and he would always say how he wished he had someone to talk to or ask questions to because there really aren't many so i figured that just in case you ever feel the same you have someone to turn to. I don't want anyone to go through the same lonely feeling that my husband did." 

Jisung smiles brightly at YoungHyun before giving him a quick hug. "thank you i appreciate it a lot." 

YoungHyun nods and smiles before Jisung slips out the room and makes his way to the car. Once Jisung is in the car he looks over and notices Changbin texting on his phone. 

"who are you texting?" 

"Felix."

"what about?"

"about getting him pregnant so our kids can get married." 

\-------------------

3rd Month

Jisung is officially three months and his belly has gotten a bigger. He didn't fit any of jeans so he was stuck wearing sweatpants all the time. Not the Jisung was complaining he loved sweatpants. But since his belly is so big now and he's not even halfway into his pregnancy he can only imagine what the rest of his pregnancy is going to be like. Jisung also has another problem on his hands. Cheesecake. He can't eat it anymore. Just the smell of it has him vomiting for the rest of the day. 

Jisung can't believe that he wasn't allowed to eat his favorite food anymore. It may seem ridiculous to others but it was a big problem for Jisung. He often cries in the shower because of it. The pregnant male feels like he's being over dramatic about it but he can't help it.

Jisung storms into Chan's apartment and marches into the living room where Chan was working on something on his computer. Chan looks up and makes eye contact with Jisung causing him to break down crying and sink to the floor. 

"Sungie baby whats wrong?" Chan asks rushing over and embracing him in a tight hug. 

"I just want to eat cheesecake and I can't because this little child inside of me won't let me." Jisung sobs into Chan's shirt clutching it tightly. "and i know I'm being over dramatic but I just can't help it." Jisung sobs harder. 

Chan hugs Jisung tighter. "your not being dramatic baby. your allowed to feel like that. your emotions are valid. I probably would cry too if i was in your position. don't ever feel like you can't feel anyway you want to because your allowed to." 

Jisung sniffles as he leans into Chan's embrace. "it's really hard Chan." 

"i know baby i know." 

Once Jisung calms down Chan moves him to sit on the couch to sit more comfortably. 

"I Love You." Jisung tells Chan. 

Chan smiles back and places a soft kiss onto Jisung's lips. "I Love You too baby get some rest okay?" 

Jisung nods and closes his eyes slipping off into dreamland. What feels like five minutes later (even though it was actually four hours later) Jisung wakes up to small fingers delicately squeezing his cheeks. When he opens his eyes he makes eye contact with his favorite fox. 

"My little fox is here." Jisung says earning a squeak of shock from Jeongin. 

"mommy you scared me." The little boy replies staring at Jisung with wide eyes. Jisung giggles sitting up. "Daddy told me to wake you so we can eat dinner." Jeongin adds. Jisung nods getting up and making his way to the dining room with Jeongin holding his hand the whole time because the little boy is still very clingy with him. Jisung walks into the dining room to see everyone already seated and waiting for him. Once Jeongin and Jisung sit down they start eating dinner and the whole time Jisung feels his heart swell with so much love. Later that night after Chan and Jisung put the kids to bed they lay down in bed cuddling each other. 

"are you okay?" Chan asks Jisung while softly caressing his bump. 

"right now yeah I am." 

"If you ever don't feel okay promise me you will talk to someone about it. I don't care if it's me or Felix or Changbin." 

"I promise Channie I'll talk to someone if i ever need too." 

"Good, I worry about you sometimes. This must be extremely hard for you and I worry that your trying to deal with all this by yourself and you don't have to." 

Jisung smiles before turning and placing a kiss on Chan's lips. "I really do love you." 

"Trust me baby the feeling is mutual." 

\--------------------

4th Month

Jisung is officially four months pregnant and in his second trimester. Jisung looks around the coffee shop he was sitting in waiting for the person he was meeting. Even though he hates to admit it being pregnant is super hard. Jisung has a new respect for women. He now knows the struggle women have to go through being pregnant. All the body pains and waking up in the middle of the night to pee. Jisung still cries overtime he thinks of how he can't eat his precious cheesecake anymore. Mentally pregnancy has been really hard for Jisung. His bump has gotten even bigger so he can't even fit his own clothes anymore. He has to wear Chan's.

The bell of the coffee shop door rings and Jisung looks up and makes eye contact with the person he was waiting for and the male quickly makes his way to Jisung and sliding into the booth across from him. 

"Hello I'm Jae, YoungHyun's husband." The male quickly introduces. 

"I'm Jisung, thanks for meeting me." 

"of course trust me you can call me at three in the morning and i will still come meet you." 

Jisung smiles brightly at that. 

"so what has it been like for you so far?" 

"it's been hard. I can't fit any of my clothes anymore and I can't eat cheesecake anymore and it's literally my favorite thing on this planet earth." 

"i remember those times. its brutal. I wish i could say it gets better but it didn't for me." 

"why?" 

"well since i was really skinny my belly was huge and i mean huge. it caused so much back pain I'm not even kidding. i even had to be put on bed rest for a couple of weeks because of how bad the pain was." 

Jisung frowns and Jae reaches across the table and places a reassuring hand on top of Jisung's. 

"it's going to be hard but it's going to be worth it. Every time i look at my son Dowoon all of the hard times i went through don't even bother me anymore." 

"oh yeah SungJin hyung said that YoungHyun Hyung got you pregnant so that your kids could get married." 

Jae laughs loudly. "he most definitely did." 

"did it work?"

"well there isn't a marriage yet and won't be anytime soon since they're both still young but they are attached to the hip. wherever you see one you will see the other a couple feet away." Jae smiles fondly. 

"My best friend Felix would love to hear that." 

"I'm sure he would." 

After talking for an hour Jisung and Jae part ways with plans to meet again. Jisung quickly makes his way to his apartment and slips inside to see Felix laying on the coffee table staring at the ceiling. 

"Lixie I'm home." 

"oh thank god i missed you dearly." Felix says sitting up to look at Jisung.

"What's wrong?" 

"Just had a bad day at uni and just need some undying love and affection from my soulmate." 

"well thats what I'm here for." Jisung smiles brightly before making his way to Felix and sitting next to him pulling the Australian into his arms holding him close. Jisung feels Felix relax in his embrace and trying to get as close to him as possible. 

"where were you anyway?" 

"i went to meet up with doctor YoungHyun's husband Jae. he was pregnant too so i just wanted some advice." 

"oh thats cool. whenever i get pregnant i can go to you for advice." 

Jisung can't help but burst out laughing at Felix's response. "are you still trying to do that?" 

"yes especially now that Changbin is on board too. plus after what he told me about the doctor and nurse when you guys went i can't help but imagine our kids married." 

"but what if our kids don't like each other. then the only other one that can marry my child is Hyunjin."

"What's wrong with my other kids?" 

"nothing but Hyunjin is Australian like me so gotta keep that Australian blood going." 

"Felix that literally makes no sense." 

"your not Australian so you don't understand." 

The next day Jisung sat in the living room with Minho because he felt like he didn't get to spend that much time with the said boy. He always feels a little guilty about meeting Minho later then the other three boys even though he knows its completely not his fault. Regardless of meeting the oldest of the four later he still had a special bond with him that Jisung cherished deeply. Jisung takes pride in the fact that he has a unique bond and relationship with all of the kids because even if he didn't birth them he feels like he did. 

Minho was soundly asleep with his head in Jisung's lap as the male ran his hand through his hair. Jisung loves seeing the kids sleep because of how peaceful they look. It makes him want to protect them from every bad thing in the world. Minho stirs before opening his eyes and blinking sleepily at Jisung. 

"did you have a good nap Min?" Jisung asks. 

"yes mommy i did." 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"of course mommy." 

"how are you so cute?" Jisung gushes pulling Minho against him before tickling him. Minho burst out laughing squirming to get out of his hold but Jisung holds on tighter. All of a sudden Jisung feels something kick in his belly and freezes. 

"Min give me your hand." 

"okay." Minho says giving Jisung his hand. Jisung places Minho's hand on his belly where he felt the baby kick and after a couple of moments the baby kicks again and Minho's jaw drops. 

"is that the baby kicking?"

"yeah the first time that i felt it." 

Minho smiles widely as the baby keeps kicking. 

"that's my little sibling in there." Minho states proudly. 

\-------------------

5th Month

Jisung was officially in his fifth month of his pregnancy and it's been the hardest one yet. He's uncomfortable all the time and his belly is so big that his back hurts and he can't do a lot of the things he's use to do. Mentally it's beginning to take a toll on Jisung. he refuses to look at his body in the mirror and even just the thought of it makes him want to throw up. He knows that he's growing another human in him and that the weight he's gaining is okay but every time Jisung looks at himself he can't help but think he's fat. 

Sighing Jisung opens the door to his apartment and walks inside wanting nothing more then to lay down and take some of the pressure off his back. Jisung makes his way into the living room to see Felix and Changbin cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Noticing his entrance Felix and Changbin look at Jisung, their eyes immediately going to look at his belly causing Jisung to burst into tears. 

"Stop loo-poking a-a-a-at me-eee. I-I know that I'm fa-fa-fattt but that doesn't me-ean to s-st-stare at me." Jisung cries sinking to the floor. Felix quickly rushes to Jisung's side and hugs him closely his heart breaking for his best friend. 

"I don't think your fat Sungie." Felix tries to comfort him. 

"yes i am. Looo-ook at howwwww bi---big i am." 

"I don't know what your talking about I think you look beautiful Han Jisung." Felix says wiping away his best friend's tears. 

"do you really?" 

"Yes Jisung you look absolutely ethereal." Changbin interrupts causing both boys to look over at him. Changbin smiles softly moving over to the other side of Jisung and hugging him along with Felix. Jisung sighs leaning into the hug. 

"I'm sorry for breaking down on you guys like this." Jisung apologizes. 

"oh hush, you know you can breakdown in front of me anytime you want. I'll always put you back together." Felix tells him squeezing him tightly. "now come on I know your back has to be hurting I'll massage it for you." 

The next day Jisung is once again sitting in the coffee shop that has become very familiar to him. After his breakdown yesterday Jisung decided it would be best to meet up with Jae and get his advice on everything hoping the male could be of some help. The bell on the door dings signaling someone has entered and by the time he looks up Jae is already sitting across from him. 

"How's my little Brian doing?" Jae asks once he makes eye contact with Jisung. Jisung remembers the first time Jae called him that. He was confused and asked the older who Brian was but the blonde just chuckled and told him to ask YoungHyun next time he saw him. So at Jisung's next appointment he asked YoungHyun who Brain was and all the doctor did was laugh and say he didn't know anyone named Brian. Jisung was confused but decided to let Jae continue to call him that because it made the older happy. 

"not good honestly." 

"what's going on." 

"my back hurts all the time and i can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore because i feel so fat and ugly and I'm always uncomfortable i mean its's unbelievable." 

"I understand for a good quarter of my pregnancy I couldn't look at myself in the mirror either. it was really hard going from being super skinny to being big cause of my belly." 

"how did you get through it?" 

"YoungHyun noticed one day how I avoided looking in mirrors and we sat down and had a very long conversation about it and it made me realize so much." 

"like what?" 

"like how even though i was getting bigger it was just so my baby could be healthy and that even though i felt really fat and ugly i was still the most beautiful thing on this whole planet earth to YoungHyun. I realized that his eyes would glow every time he saw my belly and it really helped me cope. I remember staring at myself in the mirror and saying that if my husband could love me even when i was big and swollen then i damn well could love myself too." 

"that's really amazing hyung." 

"honestly Jisung just sit down with Chan and talk to him about it. I'm sure it'll help you to feel better." Jae tells Jisung. "Sometimes it's hard to love yourself especially when going through something like this but that doesn't mean others have stopped loving you. that was something that took me a while to learn and so now I'm going to tell you in hopes that you learn it too." 

Before Jisung can respond Jae's phone goes off and he grabs reading over a message before looking up at Jisung. 

"I really hate to leave so soon but my Dowoonie needs me so i must go." Jae says apologetically. 

"It's okay hyung trust me you helped me plenty even with the short time we got to talk" Jisung says and Jae nods before standing up along with Jisung and giving him a hug before quickly leaving because anytime Dowoon needs him he'll come running. 

Later that day Jisung sat on a stool at the island in Chan's kitchen waiting of the older to return home. Jisung looks down at his belly and repeats in his head that he's not fat he's beautiful and that he rather be big with a healthy baby then skinny with an unhealthy one. The door to the apartment opens and a couple seconds later Chan enters the kitchen. 

"how was your day?" Chan asks walking over and placing a kiss onto Jisung's lips. 

"It was good i got to meet up with Jae hyung today to chat." 

"really about what?" 

"about a struggle I've been going through and that i should talk to you about it." 

Chan would always be so thankful to doctor YoungHyun for giving his husband's number to Jisung so that the pregnant male had someone to talk to. His biggest fear when Jisung told him that he was going to keep the baby was that the male would have a really hard time and not have anyone to talk to who can relate to him. 

"go ahead I'm listening." Chan nods taking a seat in the stool next to Jisung. 

"basically I've just been having a really hard time with being comfortable in my body. I just feel so fat and ugly all the time now. I mean it's the worst feeling ever Chan. I get so upset every time I see my clothes and realize i can't even wear them because of how big i am. It makes me feel so shitty Chan and i feel so guilty because it's like i know I'm pregnant and theres a baby growing inside of me so theres nothing wrong with being big but i just can't help it." 

Chan places a comforting hand on Jisung's thigh before speaking. "first i just want to say thank you for telling me because i know it must have been very hard for you to do that. and second i just want to say that your feelings are valid. there is nothing wrong with feeling anyway you feel no matter how ridiculous it may be. your human your allowed to feel any way you want. and third I still think your insanely attractive even though your big now. honestly pregnancy has never looked better in my opinion you are absolutely stunning even." 

Jisung wipes away the few tears that gathered in his eyes and leans over to bury his face in his lover's neck. Leave it to Chan to make Jisung feel so loved and important. It's times like these where Jisung realizes where the boys get their smartness from. They have a dad that's so caring and lets them know that they are valid, what they feel is valid, and that not matter what others might think if something matters to them then it's important. Chan runs a hand up and down Jisung's back soothing the other male. When Jisung pulls away and sees the love shining in Chan's eyes Jisung smiles and mentally thanks Jae for telling him to talk to Chan about his problem. 

Three days later Jisung find himself at his appointment to find out the gender of his baby. Chan was seated in the chair next to him watching the screen closely. 

"what are you hoping for?" SungJin asks looking at the nervous looks on both males faces. 

"I don't really care either is fine with me but Chan wants it to be a boy." 

"why a boy?" 

"Because i only ever raised boys i don't think i could handle a girl." Chan laughs. 

"Here is the baby." YoungHyun says gaining everyone's attention. "you guys want to know the sex now right?" 

"yes" Jisung and Chan say at the same time. 

YoungHyun points at screen. "well if you look closely here you can see it is a boy congratulations." 

\-------------------------

6th Month

Jisung frowns as he watches Seungmin sit by himself instead of playing with the other kids on the playground. The other kids went out with different people. Jeongin went with Changbin, Minho with Chan, and Hyunjin went with Felix. Seungmin wanted to go with Jisung and who can say no to that cute face. Jisung always knew Seungmin was shy but he never knew how bad it was. He felt so bad that Seungmin was sitting by himself. Jisung would play with him if he could but his belly made it nearly impossible for him to do so. 

All of a sudden two boys who looked to be a couple years older then Seungmin run up to him and talk to him for a little bit before pulling him to go play with them. Jisung smiles watching Seungmin's face light up as he plays with the other two boys. Jisung feels a presence next to him and turns his head to see Jae sitting next to him. 

"hey there mini bribri." 

"Hey hyung what are you doing here?" 

"Dowoonie wanted to play at the park with Wonpil and his every wish is my command." 

Jisung giggles at Jae's response. "which one are they?" 

"The two right there." Jae points out at the two kids playing with Seungmin. 

"Thats my kid that they're playing with." 

"Our kids are going to be great friends." Jae smiles watching the kids play with each other before turning to look at Jisung. "did you find out the gender?" 

"oh yes it's a boy. I'm really excited." Jisung gushes while rubbing his belly. 

"boy's are amazing. Honestly i wanted a girl at first but now i can't imagine my dear precious Dowoonie being a girl. He's my favorite boy in this world." 

"After Younghyun hyung." 

"Dowoonie is first but don't tell YoungHyun he'll throw a fit." Jae says making Jisung burst out laughing at how dramatic and silly Jae can be. After a couple moments of silence Jae speaks up. 

"have you done any shopping for the baby?"

"we've done some mainly just diapers and wipes you know. we've got some clothes but not too much." 

"well if anything i still have some of Dowoon's clothes from when he was a baby i could give them to you." 

"are you sure about that what if you have another baby." 

"oh trust me I'm not having anymore kids. my Dowoon is all i need besides my husband of course." 

"I'll really appreciate it thanks hyung." 

"well of course i gotta look out for my little Brian." Jae laughs ruffling Jisung's hair softly. 

The two males sit there for a while before Jisung's phone dings with a text from Felix telling Jisung that he's at the apartment with Hyunjin and is waiting for him. 

"alright hyung i gotta go." 

"alright little bribri just text me next time your free and I'll bring you the clothes okay?"

"I will." Jisung replies before calling out for Seungmin to come so they can head home. Jisung walks with Seungmin holding his hand as the little boy smiles brightly. 

"what's got you smiling so brightly?"

"the hyungs i was playing with are so cool and nice. they said i can be their friend." 

"I'm glad you a had a good time." 

"i had the best time mommy thank you for taking me to the park." Seungmin says hugging Jisung's legs tightly. Jisung smiles hugging the boy back before continuing to walk to the apartment. When Jisung and Seungmin enter the apartment they find Felix laying on the coffee table with Hyunjin sprawled out on top of him. 

"hyung i made two friends at the park." Seungmin says running towards Felix and Hyunjin. 

"thats so cool Minnie I'm so happy for you." Hyunjin smiles getting off of Felix and hugging his little brother. 

"Jinnie hyung even though i have two new friends you'll still be my best friend forever."

Jisung and Felix can't help but coo at how cute the two brothers are with each other. Jisung sits on the couch as Felix moves around so he laying on the couch with his head in Jisung's lap. Jisung smiles as he runs his hands through Felix's hair. Seungmin moves pulling Hyunjin with him so they're both laying on the floor cuddling. After a couple minutes of silence everyone falls asleep. When Jisung wakes up he comes face to face with Felix staring at him. Their faces centimeters apart. 

"what happened?" Jisung asks staring right back at Felix. 

"i got you a present. i forgot to give it to you before i fell asleep." 

"awe Lixie you didn't have to get me a gift."

"shut up I'm allowed to spoil you." 

"yes sugar daddy Lix is back on the block spoiling his baby." 

"Sugar daddy what?" A third voice asks bursting the bubble the two males were in. Jisung and Felix turn their heads to see Changbin and Chan standing in the entry way of the living room with sleeping kids in their arms. 

Jisung and Felix laughs before Felix leaves to go get the gift. Changbin and Chan put the sleeping boys next to the other two before taking a seat. Chan next to Jisung on the couch and Changbin on the floor leaning against the coffee table so he's facing the other two. Felix comes running into the living room seconds later with a gift back in his hand. He places it on Jisung's lap before taking a seat on the coffee table. 

Jisung pulls out the paper before reaching in and pulling out the first gift that was inside. Jisung laughs as he comes face to face with a baby bottle that has a squirrel on it. Putting it inside Jisung pulls out the next gift and sees a cute baby outfit that has a squirrel on the shirt and little acorns on the pants. The next gift Jisung pulls out is a blanket that says baby squirrel to a cute mommy squirrel Jisung laughs as he reads it before pulling out another blanket that too big for a baby and instantly tearing up as he sees what's on it. On the blanket is a picture of Felix and Jisung from when they first met with writing under the picture. Jisung looks up at Felix to see the boy smiling widely. 

"what does it say?" Chan asks. 

Jisung chuckles wiping away a few stray tears before reading what's on the blanket. "you make everything alright on cloudy day without sunshine, you are indeed my shining light that's what you do, even the darkest night turns to day, i owe it to you because you make me feel special." 

"i love you." Felix says tearing up. 

"i love you too" Jisung says pulling Felix into a hug. 

When they pull apart they notice the other two males staring at them confused.

"when i first moved to Korea i had a very hard time because my Korean was horrible and people would pick on me and bully me because of it until one day Jisung stood up the bullies for me and then decided that he would help me learn Korean. Since that day we've been best friends." Felix explains making the other males nod their head finally understanding. Felix turns to look at Jisung before pointing in the bag. "there's one last gift." 

Jisung looks in he bag and notices at the bottom a little onesie and quickly pulls it out before laughing at what he sees on it. It's a blue onesie with Dance The Night Away written on it.

"little baby is going to have to stan our queens whether he likes it or not." Felix laughs. 

"thank you so much Lixie i love it." 

"of course your my soulmate after all. only the best for you and the little one." 

\-------------

7th Month

Jisung was in his seventh month of his pregnancy and it actually wasn't that bad. Minus the back the pains and constantly needing to pee. Also Jisung is still not over the fact that he can't eat cheesecake. He still cries every single time. Besides that life has been pretty easy. He met up once a week with Jae to talk and get some advice. He's almost finished with school. Life couldn't be any better in Jisung's opinion. It was currently Ten at night and Jisung was laying his bed in his apartment by himself. He didn't feel like going over to Chan's and of course the older male understood and told him it was okay. Felix went out with Changbin for a date night so Jisung was left alone with nothing but his thoughts. 

He went over baby names in his head. Ever since he found he was having a boy him and Chan discussed baby names often but haven't found one that fit yet. Jisung was worried that he was going to have to end up naming him son a name he didn't like if he didn't pick one out in time. He told Felix that he was going to name his son YongBok and the Australian glared at him before ignoring him for the rest of the day. Jisung laughs every time he thinks of it. The expression on the other's face was just too funny. Wiggling around Jisung moves his pregnancy pillow to try and get comfortable. Jisung decided to get one after Jae told him how much it helped him when he was pregnant, and just like Jae said it helped so much when it came time for him to sleep. Jisung rubs his belly tiredly eyes slowly slipping close when suddenly his door is thrown open and he snapped his eyes open to see Felix standing there with tears streaming down his face. 

"Felix what happened?" Jisung asks as the male climbs into his bed and cuddles into him. 

"Changbin asked me to marry him." 

"Oh my gosh congratulations." 

"i didn't say yes." 

"you said no?" 

"No i just asked him to give me some time to think about it." 

"i thought you loved Changbin." 

"I do, Jisung i love him so much it physically hurts me." 

"then whats wrong?" 

"I'm scared." 

"why?" 

"because if i say yes then things are going to change. your going to move out to live with Chan after the baby is born and Changbin will move in here and he might realize I'm not everything he thinks i am after having to live with me and he's going to leave me and i won't have you to be here for me because your already happy with your new baby and where does that leave me? it leaves me alone and sad." 

"First of all Felix I'll alway be here for you. we're soulmates remember I'm not going anywhere and I'll only be across the hallway. if you need me just call and I'll pack the baby up and run right over because I would never leave you alone. and second Changbin will never get tried of you. That man looks at you like you created earth. I never seen you so happy with someone." 

"I'm just scared Hannie I'm not good with change." 

"I know and it's okay because no matter what changes nothing major is going to change. Not us. Not the love between you and Changbin, nothing." 

Felix lets out a sad laugh wiping his eyes and cuddling closer to Jisung. "your going to make a great parent." 

"god i hope so." 

The next morning Jisung made Felix and Changbin sit down and talk about everything. Two hours later Felix walks out of his room with a smile on his face and ring on his finger. Jisung nearly cried seeing how happy his best friend was. He felt like a proud parent. It seemed like just yesterday they were in middle school together and Felix was crying in his arms thanking him for saving him from the mean bullies and now Felix was engaged and He was pregnant. After his talk with Felix last night it really opened his eyes to how much life has changed for them and even though it's a little scary Jisung knows it's for the best and that just like he told Felix the two males would alway shave each other. They were soulmates after. the original ride or dies. Felix runs over to Jisung and grabs his hands squeezing them tightly before leaning in and placing two huge kisses on each of his cheeks. 

"Thank you for helping me Sungie." 

"of course I'll always help you."

"are you going to ask him babe?" Changbin asks looking between the two. 

"oh" Felix says.

"ask me what?" Jisung asks raising an eyebrow. 

"will you be my maid of honor?" 

"why maid of honor?" 

"because I'm the bottom in the relationship." 

Jisung laughs loudly. "Of course i will my little Lixie." 

Later that day Jisung sat with Chan in the living room of the older's apartment going over baby names. Jisung was getting frustrated with himself because he wasn't liking any of the names that they were finding. Chan sighs growing tired of not being able to find a name that worked. theres a found of multiple little feet hitting the floor before it suddenly stops and Jisung looks up from the computer to see the kids standing in front of him and Chan. 

"what's up babies?" Chan asks looking at his kids.

"we wanna help." Minho says. 

"with what?" Jisung asks. 

"Picking a name out for a little brother." Seungmin speaks. 

"Duh squirrel what else." Hyunjin giggles. 

Jeongin shyly hands a paper over to Jisung and Chan. The two males quickly look down and see baby names written on the paper and Jisung heart swells with love at the gesture. reading through the list of names his eyes catch on the last one and he quickly looks at Chan to see the male staring at the same name he was. Smiling Jisung looks back the boys. 

"I really like the last one." Jisung tells them honestly. 

"Really mommy?" Jeongin asks with an excited expression on his face. 

"Yeah I like it too." Chan smiles at his youngest. 

"so are you going to name him that?" Seungmin asks. 

Jisung and Chan share a look before smiling even bigger. "Yes." 

\---------------

8th Month

Jisung was officially in his eight month and he was back to being miserable. His body hurt all the time. Every little movement would send the worst waves of pain through his body. Everything was swollen and he could barely sleep at night. Jisung was ready to fling himself off a building. His belly is so big that when he's laying down he can't see over it. He had to spend most of his time sitting because walking really was mission for him now. Jisung thought he was miserable before but nothing compares to this. He hates how useless he feels. although Chan, Felix, and Changbin say that he's not and that he shouldn't feel that way he can't help it. He feels like a kicked puppy. 

Jisung sadly pouts as Chan places a kiss on his lips. "It's only going to be for a week I'll be back." Chan says. The older had to go to Australia for some business and he was taking the kids with him so they can see their grandparents. Changbin had to go too after all he was Chan's right hand man.

"But that's forever." Jisung pouts sadly. 

"it's okay baby I'll be back before you even know it." 

Jisung still pouts before looking at the kids. 

"Mommy is going to miss you." 

"I'm going to miss you too." Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Minho reply at the same time. Jisung looks at Jeongin and smiles sadly at the expression on the youngest face. 

"i don't wanna leave mommy." Jeongin mumbles trying not to cry. 

"oh its's okay baby its only for a week you'll be back with me before you know it." Jisung comforts hugging the small child. Jisung hears Chan make some noise behind him but he ignores it. Jisung hugs the other boys too before placing a kiss on all their heads. 

"have fun my loves." Jisung smiles as they get on the elevator and the door closes. Felix looks over at Jisung. 

"and then there was two." Felix laughs. Jisung nods and walks back into their apartment to sit down because his back was killing him. 

Before the males can even realize its been three days since the others left. Jisung and Felix lay on the couch and watch tv quietly both too sad to really talk. The best friends hold each other hands as they silently watch Tom and Jerry on the tv. 

"four days until they come back." Felix breaks the silence. 

"those four days need to hurry up." Jisung sighs detaching his hand from Felix and standing up. "I'm going to get a slice a cheese cake do you want anything?" Jisung finally is able to eat cheesecake again and he couldn't be happier. He cried for a whole hour after he ate a slice for the first time in eight months. Now Jisung has a couple slices of cheesecake everyday to make up for lost time. 

"No thanks." Felix responds and Jisung nods before making his way to kitchen. 

Right before Jisung can cut a slice he feels a sharp pain in his stomach. Groaning Jisung rubs his belly as more pains take over. Jisung feels liquid run down his leg and when he looks down he sees a puddle of a clear substance all over the floor but when he looks closer he sees blood and he almost faints. 

"FELIX!" Jisung yells. 

"What?" Felix asks running into the kitchen before looking at Jisung and seeing the male standing in a puddle of blood. 

"Felix something isn't right." Jisung groans as more pain takes over. 

"I'm calling for an ambulance." Felix says quickly before running back to the living room and grabbing his phone dialing the number and running back in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that I wanted to give you guys kind of a short little playlist I guess. Basically it’s just all the songs I listened to while writing this.   
> Sunmi-Pporappippam  
> Ash island-Valhalla  
> Ash island-Paranoid   
> Wheein-Easy ft Sik-k   
> Mamamoo-Gleam  
> Ash island-Forgot You ft Bloo  
> Ash island-Error ft Loopy   
> The Boys-No Air (like seriously I listened to this a lot while writing this.)   
> Sandy-Love Me More   
> Bloo-Downtown Baby   
> Also ps thank you so much for waiting!!!!


End file.
